If I Follow You
by The Archiver
Summary: A dreamshipping fic by meh. sorry if it's a little confusing I need to refine it and seperrate scene changes


**If I follow You**

**PG-13**

**by: Pika Tear**

**WARNING: I don't own Pokemon, this fic contains dreamshipping, and removal of pokeshipping (hee hee), as well as hume/poke kissing, stalking (kinda), mental alteration (for a good reason), and ect.**

"Hey Ash, I'm wondering. What do we do now?" Misty asked while walking.

"What do you mean Misty?" Ash said looking at her as they travel down the road.

"She means where do we go now that you're the world's youngest Pokemon master." Brock said intervening just in time to stop Misty from yelling.

"well... I guess keep some of my promises." He says with a smirk as they stop at the Pokemon center, noticing a new bike with a water theme and bubble letters spelling out Misty Waterflower engraved on it.

"I take it that bike is for Misty" Brock said looking at it seriously. While Misty stayed back looking at it distraught.

"Yep, it's the bike Misty always complains about. The one that I owed her." He answered as Misty changed to a look of slight sadness.

"That's not the kind of bike I had." Misty said suddenly angry.

"What? It's a better bike and you know it." He said shocked. He smiled all the sudden finally feeling it time to make sure. "Unless, there is some other reason you followed me."

"Wha...?" She said shocked as she blushed angrily. "I think you're too full of your self for my taste." She yells as she takes her bike and leaves.

"Misty." He shouts, but it's too late as she pedals down the road. "I only wanted you to admit you liked me and that's why you stay."

"Well, I guess I should go home too. Sorry Ash, but I've had my feel of adventure now and I was gonna stay to be with my friends, but maybe I should go home to my family. Bye." Brock called as his back turned to walk off.

"Alright, bye Brock. I need to think about this alone anyway." Ash said as he watched as he walked of himself towards the woods with only pikachu following with a worried look in her eyes as she looked upon her trainer wishing she could make it better but knowing, even if she cared for him the feeling was not returned.

"No matter how much I wish it you won't love me instead will you. At least love someone who deserves you." Pikachu said, Unfortunately Ash was not in the state of mind to understand those words.

Someone did though and put down the apple she was about to through at them for trespassing in her woods. Mew tossed the apple away and started crying.

"whatsniffle is that?" He said just before he jumped back as a mew teleported in front of him, instantly hugging him as she cried for him and the love his pokemon has for him that she'd wish for him to find another love. "Mew is that you? Why are you sad?" Ash said tears still stuck on his eyes as he hugged her to comfort her.

Mew instantly looked up to see her love. The shock to see the one she loved crying and without the one reason she couldn't tell him her feelings not around. "Ash? I'm sad cause, tears are in your eyes." She was resting a bit, before she went off to follow him again.

Ash didn't understand it all, still he got "ash... tears.. your eyes.". "I'm sad cause, Misty left me. Some how you're always here when I need you the most aren't you." he said hugging her closer.

Pikachu seeing mew cry for him asked, "Mew, please you're psychic, can you take away his love for Misty so he can be happy, again." making sure to talk to fast for Ash to understand.

"I planed to." Mew replied directly to pikachu. She hugged tightly against Ash as she started to infiltrate his mind.

"Mew?" he said as he felt in his most private memories searching, till he felt his mind grow woozy. He suddenly felt his sadness and love for Misty grow fainter, while also noticing his love for mew grow till it completely replaced his feelings for Misty. "Mew?" He said, again, but with a different tone this time far more caring and noticing of mew. "You have always been there for me haven't you? Now, if you let me I want to be there for you. Cause, I think I love you Mew."

Mew was shocked when in his mind she saw that he did love her as more then a pokemon, but he loved others more. She switched it around with Misty. She knew his love for her would grow without Misty, but she didn't expect him to say that or grow so much. "I love you, too, Ash." She said as she cried looking up at him.

Mew kissed him. He was happy when she said she loved him back telepathically, but when she kissed him and as he is still kissing her back he felt happy and complete.

"What?" Pikachu said as her trainer pronounced his love for mew, but it made since when mew pronounced hers. "Go ahead, mew, as long as he is happy." She said sadly but, still content with Ash happy again.

Mew broke the kiss long enough to thank pikachu her mew lips met Ash's smiling ones.

**Please don't hate me from that line from that horrid coyote ugly movie i just couldn't think of a better line there, I'm sorry. And i truly believe if he does try that she would take the bike and leave. So close a pikashipping fic. Yes, the world setting stays the same in all my shipping stories so he who read my first fic knew who had the apple already. These are not a series unless marked just the same setting (slight alterations if needed). Yes, they really don't realize why each other are crying. Note that he knows her as mew not a mew, signs that they met before lots o' before. Yes, Misty is the reason mew never made her move. Btw she never did recognize him in more than a place on my shoulder. if there all happy whose to say it's not good his mind was altered.**

**See Misty's fault that mew wasn't loved. Sry if it's a bit confusing please tell meh.**


End file.
